Many different types and styles of containers exist for a variety of different purposes and uses. Some containers may have somewhat rigid liners included therein that are generally designed to protect the containers, thereby potentially prolonging the life of the containers. By way of example, FIG. 1 illustrates a basket type container 100 suitable for use as a purse and/or decorative element. The container 100 may, for example, be predominantly fashioned out of one or more materials (e.g., thin strips of wood 102) that may be woven together. Such a container may, for example, be utilized to hold a bouquet of artificial flowers and/or other decorative aspects. This and similar types of containers can likewise be utilized around the house and/or in other suitable locals as a mail collection basin, repository for kitchen utensils (e.g., spatulas, dippers, etc.), pen and pencil holder, notepad, napkin and/or tissue holder, etc.
The container 100 depicted in FIG. 1 includes a liner 110 generally formed out of a relatively durable yet resilient material that affords some protection to mainly the interior of the container (e.g., from knife points, pen and pencil markings, debris and discoloration, etc.). The liner 110 may, for example, be formed out of plastic and/or other poly-based material(s) that may be contoured to the interior of the container 100. Such a plastic liner 110 may, however, not be very aesthetically pleasing or flattering to a woven basket type container such as that depicted in FIG. 1. The plastic liner 110 may also not be very soft or pleasant to the touch, and thus may not be a good compliment to such a container 100. Additionally, the rigid liner 110 is not closable or sealable. Accordingly, items may fall out of the basket type container 100 should it be tipped over or otherwise jostled about.
While some basket type containers can accommodate some types of lids, such lids are separate items that are not integral with the liner. Thus, they generally have an additional associated cost, which can be substantial, particularly when dealing with brand-name, collectible basket type containers, such as may be represented by the basket type container 100 depicted in FIG. 1. Moreover, such lids may do a poor job of maintaining items within the basket as they do not snugly engage an open end of the container. For example, FIG. 2 illustrates a basket type container 200 suitable for use as a mail receptacle, note pad holder, etc. having a (wooden) lid 202 that covers the container. However, the lid 202 is not fastened to the container 200, but merely rests thereon. As such, the lid 202 may easily become dislodged should the container 200 be upset. In this manner, contents 204 (e.g., notebooks, notepads, pens, pencils, etc.) of the container 200 can readily spill out, in addition to the lid 202 itself falling off.
Thus, a soft versatile container liner that may assist in prolonging the life of a container while being selectively sealable to allow access to the interior of the container and the contents stored therein while also mitigating spillage of the contents and having an appropriate look and feel would be desirable.